


Что в этих строчках существует жизнь

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое не имеющих почти ничего общего мужчин, которые разговаривают только с помощью писем и вырванных из книг страниц</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в этих строчках существует жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's Something Living in These Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/715672) by [teahigh (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/teahigh). 



> Заголовок – строчка из песни Animal Collective's ["Did You See the Words?"](http://youtu.be/aQTgoQdtxvg)(«Ты видел эти слова?») 
> 
> [Blackout Poetry](http://www.blackoutpoetry.net/) (газетная поэзия) – популярный в англоязычном мире способ создания стихотворений из газетных статей и книг, когда лишние слова закрашиваются черным маркером и получается новый текст. Поэзия в данном случае – понятие весьма условное, поскольку такие «стихи» обычно не имеют ни рифмы, ни ритма.
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/79917241.jpg
> 
> Также выложено на ФБ: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1413289

**Октябрь**

Каждый вторник они проходят утром мимо друг друга: Джон направляется в клинику, Шерлок гуляет. Джон на ходу отхлебывает горячий безвкусный кофе, картонный «браслет» опасно близок к тому, чтобы совсем сползти со стакана. Шерлок выпускает струю дыма и сбивает с кончика сигареты пепел.

Другой рукой он незаметно вкладывает в ладонь Джона конверт, а затем, еще выше подняв воротник пальто и пряча в шарфе улыбку, идет дальше.

Джон торопливо засовывает конверт в карман и поверх одежды прижимает к нему ладонь.

 

• • •

 

Конверт все еще хранит тепло, когда много часов спустя Джон достает его из кармана.

Клапан не запечатан, а заправлен внутрь, он немного измялся от того, что его теребили в руках. Бумага едва уловимо пахнет чернилами и сигаретами. Джон бережно извлекает письмо и расправляет его на коленях, чтобы перечесть в третий раз.

В нем всего две страницы. Нелинованных, с обеих сторон почти сверху донизу заполненных шерлоковыми неразборчивыми каракулями. Джон читает, прикусив ноготь на большом пальце, а на его лице опять появляется улыбка.

Закончив чтение, он проводит левой рукой по бумаге там, где ее удерживала на столе во время письма левая рука Шерлока. Представляет, как Шерлок пьет свой утренний кофе, курит первую за день сигарету и едва притрагивается к тарелке с тостом, пока пишет, размазывая от волнения пасту.

Отыскав коробку с бумагой, Джон смахивает скопившийся за неделю тонкий слой пыли. Время от времени он покупает в дорогом канцелярском магазинчике новую пачку, а Шерлок угадывает страну производства. Пока он ни разу не ошибся.

Усевшись за стол, Джон снимает с ручки колпачок и выводит: _Дорогой Шерлок Чертов-Ты-Застранец Холмс._

 

• • •

 

Иногда Джон опаздывает или не приходит вовсе. 

Шерлок приходит на место их встречи каждое утро.

Если Джона там нет, он идет дальше. В такие дни он позволяет себе почувствовать, как желудок слегка скручивает от разочарования. Впрочем, оно куда сильнее, чем в те, когда Джон приходит, но не приносит с собой письма. Их Шерлок может вытерпеть, потому что тогда ему удается, по крайней мере, увидеть Джона, пусть это и длится всего долю секунды.

(Эта доля секунды все, что ему нужно, чтобы мгновенно запечатлеть в своем разуме образ Джона, заметить перемены, произошедшие с его кожей, морщинки у глаз, складки в уголках рта, свежую седину в волосах и потускневшие тона одежды. То, как он хромает или не хромает, морщится от боли в плече или нет. Он собирает и заносит в каталог каждую крошечную перемену в его внешности, точно это способно заменить ему присутствие Джона.)

Ему всегда будет достаточно просто видеть его.

 

  
**Ноябрь**

Однажды утром Шерлок не приходит.

Джон неуверенно замирает на улице, думая, не стоит ли ему подождать.

Но, взглянув на часы, понимает, что опоздает на работу, и потому торопливо переходит улицу и спускается в метро.

Когда Джон вечером приезжает домой, под дверью его ждет конверт. Рассмеявшись, он перехватывает пакет с продуктами и, нагнувшись, поднимает письмо.

 

  
**Декабрь**

\- Не думай, что я не заметил, - однажды утром говорит Майкрофт.

Не обращая на брата никакого внимания, Шерлок продолжает изучать книгу. Он перелистывает страницу за страницей, пока не находит искомые слова, после чего принимается закрашивать все остальные черным маркером. Миссис Хадсон, что-то напевая себе под нос, устанавливает перед ним тарелку с яйцами и тостом и заново наполняет его кружку кофе.

Шерлок перечеркивает целый абзац жирной черной линией. В комнате стоит резкий запах несмываемого маркера.

\- Я же предупреждал, что тебя все еще ищут. Тебе необходимо быть осторожнее, - продолжает Майкрофт. – Я не буду отвечать за то, что с ним случится, если ты продолжишь свои фокусы.

Шерлок дует на страницу, чтобы высушить краску.

 

• • •

 

В следующем конверте, который передает ему Шерлок, содержится только вырванная из «Великого Гэтсби» страница. Сейчас у него их уже целая коллекция. Вместе с остальными записками Шерлока они спрятаны в отдельной коробке в гардеробе. Шерлок никогда не обращался с книгами бережно; в половине томов Джона поля пестрят заметками, слова и целые абзацы подчеркнуты, обведены или поверх них красной ручкой написано: _Чушь! Чушь! ЧУШЬ!_

Эта страница почти целиком закрашена черным, и только несколько слов ярко выделяются в море несмываемого маркера.

_подстегнуло мое любопытство. молодой человек дает то восхитительное ощущение анонимности и одновременно интимности. он перекрыл разноголосый гвалт демонстрируя свое восхищение_

Джон закусывает губу.

 

  
**(Июнь)**

Шерлок просто хочет _поговорить_ , но ему нельзя.

Он в ярости: как только Майкрофт _посмел_ забрать у него то единственное, что не давало ему слететь с катушек. И пусть он знает, что, в конце концов, все закончится, он хочет, чтобы это закончилось _прямо сейчас_. Шерлок просто хочет, чтобы Джон опять пришел домой, сел в свое кресло напротив камина и улыбнулся ему, пока она сам расхаживает по ковру, выдавая направо и налево логические заключения и помогая Джону добиться гораздо большего, чем просто _видеть_.

Поскольку он не может позвонить, отправить сообщение или письмо по электронной почте или оставить комментарий в блоге Джона, Шерлок делает то единственное, во что, как он думает, Майкрофт не сможет сунуть свой чересчур длинный нос. Он садится за стол и исписывает целых пять страниц, от и до. Он пишет ни о чем и обо всем, пока не начинает болеть рука, пальцы перестают гнуться, а вся ладонь оказывается испачкана протекшей ручкой.

Кончиками пальцев он касается каждой страницы, оставляя в углах черные кляксы.

После этого он принимается бродить по Лондону, каждый день на протяжении недели. Он ждет в парке, у ресторанов, на автобусных остановках и в метро, пока однажды – во вторник – Джон не выходит с потерянным видом из кафе на другой стороне улицы с кофе в руках. Заметив взгляд Шерлока, он замирает на полушаге.

Шерлок улыбается.

Очень медленно на лице Джона появляется ответная улыбка.

 

  
**Январь**

Джон вырезает из газеты полоски с комиксами и прикладывает их к письму. Он знает, что Шерлок прочтет их, только если он подсунет ему нужную страницу. Шерлоку может сколько угодно нравиться делать вид, будто он выше таких вещей, как нормальное чувство юмора, но Джон знает, что в подходящем настроении тот способен понять шутку.

В своих письмах он старается не касаться повседневных избитых мелочей – если Шерлоку на самом деле хотелось бы их знать, он мог бы просто прочесть его блог. Вместо этого сегодня он пишет о войне, о своем друге Билле, о парне по имени Адам, которого он пытался, но так и не смог спасти.

 _Я видел, как умирают люди, до него,_ пишет Джон, _видел и после._

_Но в кошмарах мне всегда снится Адам._

 

  
**Февраль**

Ночь, когда послания Шерлока утрачивают невинность, холодная и дождливая. _До чего же кстати это несоответствие одного и другого,_ мелькает случайная мысль. Шерлок сидит в кровати нагишом, набросив одеяло на плечи, и на коленях его книга в твердом переплете. Когда он начинает писать, из-за давления от нее на коже остаются следы, но единственное, чем он показывает, что замечает их – сжимает бокал красного вина – уже третий – который держит в другой руке.

_Я часто размышляю, какова на вкус кожа у тебя за ухом._

_Я давно привык не обращать на эту мысль внимания, но с некоторых пор решил продвинуться дальше. Всякий раз, как я делаю это, в комнате становится слишком тепло, а моей груди чересчур тесно. Моя собственная кожа делается мне мала. Ты это чувствуешь, когда просыпаешься в ужасе от кошмаров? Это и есть паника? Затрудненное дыхание, ощущение покалывания и омывающий кожу жар. Повсюду. Жар-жар-жар. Проведенное исследование подсказывает, что это паническая атака, но я не уверен, что чувствую себя **испуганным**._

_Я собираюсь сделать это. Сегодня. После того, как закончу писать тебе. Я представлю этот участок кожи у тебя за ухом и какова она на вкус. Представлю твою кожу, то, как скольжу по ней языком, и попробую решить, соленая она от пота, горькая от компонентов шампуня или ни то, ни другое, потому что ты больше чем просто пот и дешевый шампунь._

_После я, наверное, просто посмотрю, что будет._

 

• • •

 

Джон мысленно отчитывает себя за то, что пришел на десять минут раньше, но Шерлок все равно уже здесь. Впервые с тех пор, как они начали это, Шерлок неуверенно замирает, прежде чем перейти улицу. Джон замечает, что он движется медленно, а его рука, нырнув в карман, сразу же возвращается обратно.

Нахмурившись, Джон подносит стакан к губам. Шерлок отводит глаза, утыкается взглядом в тротуар под ногами, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, окинуть им лицо Джона. Сам не зная, почему – просто так нужно – Джон делает вид, что оглядывается через плечо, словно услышал, как его окликнули, чтобы был повод пойти медленнее.

Шерлок резко стряхивает владевшее им оцепенение, чем бы оно ни было вызвано, и Джон чувствует, как он чуть ли не силой впихивает письмо ему в руки. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, он открывает рот и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, но Шерлок уже, торопливо пройдя вниз по улице, заворачивает за угол.

 

• • •

 

 _Глупец,_ продолжая идти, думает Шерлок.

Страх, что Джон никогда больше с ним не заговорит, внезапно становится очень материальным.

 

• • •

 

Джон впервые допускает ошибку, занявшись чтением письма Шерлока на работе.

И этот раз явно не последний.

Дождавшись обеденного перерыва, он запирается в кабинете и достает блокнот, в котором обычно делает всякие пометки. Он совсем небольшой, чистые страницы почти закончились. Бумага не такая дорогая и плотная, как та, что лежит дома, купленная как раз для этого, но сейчас придется использовать то, что есть.

 _О,_ пишет он. Рука дрожит он внезапного прилива энергии, и он выводит, _ты ужасный человек._

 

  
**Март**

Когда Джон передает Шерлоку записку, его пальцы касаются тыльной стороны его ладони.

Их взгляды встречаются.

Джон облизывает нижнюю губу, и Шерлок сглатывает.

 

• • •

 

Дома Джон представляет, как язык Шерлока прижимается к коже у него за ухом.

Он представляет руки Шерлока, тонкие, бледные, с длинными пальцами. Вспоминает ощущение нежной кожи, обнаженной (на этот раз) и теплой, несмотря на холодный ветер. То, как задрожали пальцы Шерлока, то и дело прижимавшиеся к его руке с желанием прикоснуться и почувствовать прикосновение.

Джон представляет губы Шерлока на своей коже. Касающееся уха дыхание.

Он думает, что позволит Шерлоку сделать все, что бы тому ни заблагорассудилось.

 

• • •

 

_Всякий раз, как ты вел себя как бессердечный кретин, мне хотелось схватить тебя в охапку и вдохнуть в тебя немного тепла. Я думал, что если мне вдруг удастся показать тебе, каково это – иметь кого-то, о ком беспокоишься так сильно, что становится больно, тебе перестанет быть наплевать на всех тех, кто умер с тех пор, как мы стали жить вместе (или с тех пор, как ты появился на свет, или как зародился род людской), потому что рядом есть люди, которым небезразличны окружающие так же, как ты мне._

_Когда я думаю об этом сейчас, мне кажется, я просто хотел тебя поцеловать._

Вновь откинувшись на изголовье, Шерлок медленно выдыхает.

Письмо Джона поднимается и опадает на его груди.

 

• • •

 

В следующий вторник Шерлок не передает ему никакого конверта.

Вместо этого у него в руках ярко-голубой самоклеющийся листик. Он прилипает к рукаву пальто Джона.

 _Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня,_ \- написано на нем.

 

  
**Апрель**

\- Ты ведешь опасную игру, - говорит ему Майкрофт. Подвинув зажатую подмышкой папку, он сильнее стискивает ее края и поправляет висящий на локте зонт.

Шерлок прижимает к подбородку скрипку и поднимает на брата взгляд.

\- За ним следят, - продолжает Майкрофт. – И это не мои люди. Это люди, которые, не задумавшись, используют его против тебя, если обнаружат, что ты в Лондоне. Эти люди… если ты не прекратишь, в конце концов, они это все-таки _обнаружат_.

Ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок принимается играть «Боже, храни королеву».

\- Все как всегда, дорогой брат. Я просто забочусь о тебе, - добавляет Майкрофт.

 

• • •

 

Когда Джон возвращается домой, у него в квартире оказываются незнакомцы. От неожиданности он чуть не роняет ключи, но тут из кухни выходит Майкрофт и растягивает плотно сжатые губы в слабой улыбке.

\- Ох. Простите, что не предупредил заранее, Джон, - произносит он. – Боюсь, есть необходимость в вашем переезде. Вам опасно находиться сейчас в такой непосредственной близости от Бейкер-стрит. Можете не беспокоиться, я уже подыскал вам милую квартирку в другом конце Лондона. Поближе к вашей новой работе.

 

• • •

 

У Шерлока уходит два дня на то, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

 

 **Получатель: Майкрофт** 11:13  
Что ты с ним сделал?  
ШХ

 **Отправитель: Майкрофт** 11:15  
Я просто пытаюсь обеспечить вашу безопасность.   
Ты этим, похоже, заниматься не намерен.   
Окажи себе милость, не ищи его.  
Майкрофт Холмс

 

В отчаянии Шерлок впивается зубами в телефон. Слышится жалобный треск пластика.

 

• • •

 

Джон ненавидит свою новую квартиру. Она расположена на последнем этаже, но вид из нее открывается не особый. По крайней мере, она светлая, решает он. Он перечитывает документы, связанные с его новой работой, которую нашел для него Майкрофт. Если все пойдет хорошо, сказал тот, его ждет повышение.

Джон не знает, что это значит. Он не уверен, что хочет выяснять. Оттолкнув папку в сторону, он подтягивает к себе сумку, отыскивает спрятанную под одеждой коробку с записками и письмами от Шерлока.

Джон приклеивает к внутренней стороне крышки ярко-голубой листик, после чего мягко ее опускает.

Постель этой ночью кажется маленькой и мучительно пустой. Джон во весь рост вытягивается на ней в отчаянной попытке ее заполнить.

 

• • •

 

Шерлок открывает на своем ноутбуке блог Джона и немедленно получает сообщение.

 **Отправитель: Майкрофт** 08:47  
Я предупреждаю тебя, Шерлок.  
Майкрофт Холмс

 

**Май**

Новый кабинет кажется маленьким и тесным. Остальные хирурги очень милые и если только капельку скучные.

В обед Джон таращится на искусственное дерево в углу и пытается понять, какой во всем этом смысл. Вернувшись за двадцать минут до конца перерыва, он запирает дверь и достает абсолютно новый блокнот. Обложка даже еще нигде не помялась.

В отчаянии он отрывает ее.

С силой надавливает ручкой на страницу.

_~~Что за чертовщина творится?~~ _

Зачеркнув написанное, он предпринимает новую попытку.

_~~Что за чертовщина творится?~~ _

_Я хочу, чтобы ты делал со мной все, что придет тебе в голову. Мне плевать, что это. Куда бы ты ни повел, я слепо последую за тобой. Я выполню все, что ты захочешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты касался меня. Всюду. Где угодно. Мне не важно._

_Ты вечно кажешься таким холодным и недоступным, но я-то знаю, что это не так. Ты теплый, осязаемый и настоящий. Я хочу тебя. Наверное, я хотел тебя всегда. Знаешь ли, я тоже задумываюсь об этом. Я хотел бы знать, тебе нравится, чтобы это было медленно и нежно или быстро и грубо. Я хотел бы знать, кусаешься ли ты, понравится ли тебе, если у тебя на шее останутся следы. Боевые шрамы. Я хотел бы знать, ты закричишь или нет или что ты мне скажешь, какие звуки сорвутся с твоих губ, когда ты кончишь. Ты замрешь, натянутый, как тетива, или просто задрожишь?_

Джон бросает взгляд на часы. Остается две минуты. Он перечитывает написанное и чувствует, как щеки заливает тепло.

_Ты хотя бы представляешь, о чем я?_

 

• • •

 

\- Это тебе, дорогуша, - сообщает следующим утром миссис Хадсон. Она прибирается в квартире, и Шерлок, закутавшись в одеяла и с надутым видом свернувшись в клубок на диване, полностью игнорирует ее ворчание и уговоры.

Но это как раз то, что надо, чтобы вернуть его к жизни. Высунув голову из-под одеяла, он хватает лежащий на кофейном столике конверт, сжимает его в руках, ощущая, как сердце начинает запинаться в груди. Он мечтает, чтобы миссис Хадсон ушла, а когда этого не происходит, скатывается с дивана и вместе со всеми одеялами скрывается в спальне.

\- Так ты не будешь обедать? – окликает его миссис Хадсон.

В ответ Шерлок захлопывает дверь. Прислонившись к ней, он вслушивается в красноречивый, полный обиды вздох и медленные шаги, сообщающие, что миссис Хадсон пошла к себе. Отойдя от двери, он ложится на кровать, трясущимися руками разрывает конверт и вытряхивает на грудь несколько листков.

Он читает, закусив губу. Потом, неровно глотая воздух, перечитывает еще раз. В голове роятся мысли о лежащем под ним Джоне, безвольном, позволяющем делать все, что хочется Шерлоку. Так чего же он хочет?

 _Всего,_ решает он. Он просто-напросто хочет всего. Медленно-быстрого нежно-грубого. Смыкающего зубы. Оставляющего следы – боевые шрамы, как назвал их Джон. Хочет молчать, молчать, молчать, пока они не достигнут финала, а потом кричать, громко, очень громко и даже еще громче. Хочет, чтобы Джон тяжело дышал ему на ухо. Стискивал его руки, плечи, спину. Чтобы Джон растянулся под ним, запрокинув голову, раскрасневшись. Чтобы он позволил ему погружаться все глубже, глубже и _глубже_.

Шерлок проводит рукой вниз по груди и животу. Одеяло точно отмечает движущуюся под ним ладонь. Сглотнув, он смыкает пальцы и закрывает глаза.

 _Ты хотя бы представляешь, о чем я?_ \- спросил Джон.

 _Да,_ \- мысленно отвечает Шерлок.

 

  
**Июнь**

Сообщение приходит по подписке на блог Шерлока. На экране вспыхивает письмо, содержащее единственное слово.

ГДЕ?

Затаив дыхание, Джон ошарашено уставляется на него. Через пять минут пост в блоге оказывается удален.

Джон облизывает губы и открывает свой собственный блог. Создав новую запись, он набирает одно слово и публикует ее.

Когда он ее удаляет, сердце гулко колотиться в груди, а ладони делаются влажными от пота.

 

• • •

 

КАФЕ, было сказано в блоге Джона.

Отбросив в сторону документы Майкрофта, Шерлок принимается вырывать страницы из «Дориана Грея». Миссис Хадсон со вздохом ставит перед ним миску с нарезанными фруктами.

\- Знаешь, я бы предпочла, чтобы ты этого не делал, - говорит она. – Ты всегда можешь просто подарить их кому-нибудь.

Неразборчиво проворчав что-то в ответ, Шерлок достает черный маркер.

 

• • •

 

Ладонь Джона обжигает горячий стаканчик кофе. В пальцах Шерлока крепко зажата четвертая за день сигарета. Когда они молча проходят мимо друг друга, Шерлок опускает голову. Джон впивается взглядом в его лицо, отмечая, как вокруг глаз от улыбки собираются морщинки.

Джон протягивает руку в тот же самый момент, что и Шерлок. Быстрый обмен в самом сердце толпы занимает не дольше мгновения. От тепла ладони Шерлока по венам пробегают искры. Он делает глоток кофе, вдыхает сигаретный дым. Лица касаются холодный ветер и теплое солнце.

Уходя прочь, Шерлок теребит пуговицы на воротнике рубашки.

Джон убирает записку в карман, большим пальцем проводит по тонкой мягкой бумаге. Когда он вынимает руку, кончик пальца черный от краски. Он знает, что делать этого не следует, но все равно собирается прочесть записку у себя в кабинете. Он будет читать ее, облизывать губы, смотреть, как часы отсчитывают утекающие секунды, и мечтать, чтобы каким-то чудом время замерло.

 

• • •

 

_я сделал бы то, что Обычные люди находят изысканнейшим из прегрешений._

_наделенные примитивными инстинктами любят, чтобы ими руководили. Я уверен — в ту минуту вы были великолепны. Я воскресну на руках если хотите и стану заклинать_

 

  
**Июль**

Взяв с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, Джон принимается перелистывать страницы в поисках подходящих слов. Найдя их, он закрашивает все вокруг до тех пор, пока они не начинают сразу бросаться в глаза.

_Когда я вижу тебя я надеюсь ты понимаешь как сильна моя любовь._

Отдавая записку, он сжимает ладонь Шерлока, вынуждая сомкнуть на листке пальцы. Шерлок ошарашено смотрит на него, а затем на его губах появляется улыбка. Ни тот, ни другой еще не знают, что это – их последнее письмо за очень долгое время.

 

**Август**

Джон получает повышение.

Майкрофт отправляет его прочь из страны.

Он часто проводит операции сверхурочно и за первый месяц спасает троих. 

 

• • •

 

Шерлок каждое утро на протяжении недели проходит мимо кафе. 

Джон не появляется там ни разу.

Шерлок прекращает все попытки.

 

  
**Сентябрь**

Майкрофт закрыл блог Джона.

\- Уверяю вас, это временная мера, - говорит он. – Не хочется, чтобы какая-нибудь… важная информация попала в плохие руки. В наше время отследить IP довольно просто. Если он читает ваш блог, кто-нибудь сможет узнать об этом с той же легкостью, что и я.

Джон не хочет ему верить и не верит, но мало что может поделать с происходящим. Теперь ему известны условия сделки: если он хочет вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, ему придется подождать. Так что он упорно молчит до тех пор, пока Майкрофт не уходит.

 

  
**Октябрь**

Майкрофт привозит еще целую кучу папок и запечатанных в пластиковые пакеты флешек. У Шерлока уходит три дня на то, чтобы разобраться с ними, а потом на него обрушивается отчаяние и он заваливает всю 221Б газетами и страницами из книг с полностью закрашенными черным абзацами.

Миссис Хадсон больше и не думает ворчать на него. Приехавший забрать свои папки Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает. Вцепившись в волосы, Шерлок лежит, уткнувшись лбом в спинку дивана.

\- Терпение, дорогой брат, - произносит Майкрофт.

Когда он уходит, Шерлоку наконец-то удается заснуть.

 

  
**Ноябрь**

В свой четвертый месяц Джон спасает восьмерых.

Ему следовало бы гордиться, но это не так. Для него это всего лишь работа. Всего лишь еще один день, который можно зачеркнуть на календаре. Еще один день, так и не принесший знания того, когда он сможет вернуться домой. Еще один день, когда сердце лихорадочно бьется в груди, потому что он надеется, что это произойдет _скоро_.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, он достает коробку с письмами Шерлока и еще раз их перечитывает. От листков больше не исходит запах дыма или Бейкер-стрит. Они пахнут просто бумагой. Джон спрашивает себя, а пахли ли они когда-нибудь чем-то иным, кроме бумаги.

Ночью у него никак не получается улечься удобно. Его кровать слишком большая и слишком пустая.

Он засыпает на диване.

 

  
**Декабрь**

Иногда Шерлок все-таки заходит в то кафе. Он заказывает чашку кофе, берет газету и находит себе местечко у окна так, чтобы можно было видеть текущий мимо людской поток. Кружка оставляет на газете коричневые пятна, руки дрожат от избытка кофеина и того, что он плохо позавтракал.

Шерлок представляет, как под звон колокольчиков над дверью внутрь входит Джон. Как он вытряхивает из волос снег, заказывает себе кофе на вынос и выходит как раз вовремя, чтобы на улице пройти мимо Шерлока.

Любопытно, как это должно выглядеть для окружающих: двое не имеющих ничего общего мужчин, которые разговаривают лишь с помощью взмахов ресниц и таящихся в уголках губ едва заметных улыбок. Которые разговаривают только с помощью писем и вырванных из книг страниц.

 

  
**Январь**

Операция в самом разгаре, когда Джону приходит сообщение.

Остальные врачи бросают на него удивленные взгляды поверх бумажных масок. Сглотнув, Джон игнорирует отдающуюся в ноге вибрацию. Майкрофт велел ему держать телефон при себе постоянно, несмотря на то, что это противоречит правилам. Если кто-то будет возражать, сказал Майкрофт, Джон может ссылаться на него.

Через два часа он срывает маску и бросает перчатки в ближайшую мусорную корзину. Лежащий в ладони телефон теплый. На включившемся экране вспыхивает номер Майкрофта.

 

 **Отправитель: Майкрофт** 15:00  
Снаружи вас будет ждать машина.   
Ваши вещи уже собраны.  
Майкрофт Холмс

 

 _Значит, опять переезд,_ проносится в голове. И не подумав ответить, Джон засовывает телефон обратно в карман и возвращается в операционную.

Когда его смена заканчивается, снаружи, как и сказал Майкрофт, ждет знакомый черный автомобиль. При приближении Джона водитель распахивает перед ним дверцу, слабо кивает, и Джон ныряет в салон. Он садится на заднее сиденье рядом со своей сумкой и, едва водитель закрывает дверцу, достает телефон.

 

 **Получатель: Майкрофт** 17:12  
Можете вы мне, в конце концов, сказать,   
куда я отправляюсь на этот раз?  
Джон

 

Водитель открывает дверцу и занимает свое место. Поправляет зеркала. Бросает взгляд на сидящего позади Джона. Заводит машину и отъезжает от тротуара. Джон барабанит пальцами по колену и, едва они вливаются в поток, проверяет мобильник.

Водитель снова бросает на него взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Ехать недолго, доктор Ватсон, - говорит он.

Лежащий на коленях телефон наконец-то гудит. Коснувшись экрана, Джон впивается взглядом в сообщение.

 

 **Отправитель: Майкрофт** 17:16  
221Б, Бейкер-стрит. Имя Шерлока очищено.  
Майкрофт Холмс

 

• • •

 

На Бейкер-стрит останавливается машина.

Шерлок прислушивается к хлопку дверцы, а затем выкидывает это из головы. Майкрофт – последний человек, которого он хочет видеть в _хороший_ день. Сегодня день определенно не хороший. Сегодня – он решил это ровно в 5:45 утра – ужасный день. Зарывшись пальцами в волосы, он подумывает прижать все еще тлеющий кончик сигареты к запястью просто для того, чтобы посмотреть, как нальется алым кожа и потечет гной.

Вместо этого он бросает ее в кружку с кофе и отталкивает ту в сторону, даже не побеспокоившись, во что превратятся все папки с делами, по которым ему нельзя ничего предпринимать до тех пор, пока не разрешит Майкрофт. Он уже раскрыл два из них и близок к тому, чтобы найти решение третьего. Пальцы зудят от желания написать Лестрейду.

У Майкрофта уходит ужасно много времени на то, чтобы поднять свою жирную задницу по лестнице, думает Шерлок. Потом он вспоминает, что его это не заботит. На мгновение внутри поселяется надежда, что Майкрофт свалился и сломал себе шею. Но тогда миссис Хадсон разволнуется, а ему придется со всем этим разбираться и, в итоге, виноват, безусловно, окажется он. Так что он передумывает и начинает мечтать о вывихнутой лодыжке, и тут что-то мягкое и теплое касается кожи у него за ухом.

\- Хмм, - раздается рядом голос. – На вкус так самая обычная кожа.

Шерлок выпрыгивает из кресла, и оно с громким стуком падает на пол. Джон переводит взгляд с Шерлока на кресло и обратно на Шерлока.

\- Не возьмешь? – спрашивает он. Шерлок замечает сумку у него в руке. Еще… еще одна стоит на полу у его ног. Тяжелая. Заполненная под самую молнию. Битком набитая. Подняв взгляд, Шерлок обнаруживает, что Джон улыбается.

\- Нет, - отвечает Шерлок. – Нет, это… нет.

\- Так и думал, - говорит Джон, выпускает вторую сумку и добавляет. – Засранец.

Впервые больше чем за год Шерлок произносит:

_\- Джон._

 

_**От переводчика** _

_В своих записках Шерлок использует строчки из романов «Великий Гэтсби» Фрэнсиса Скотта Фицджеральда (зд. - перевод Н. Лаврова) и «Портрет Дориана Грея» Оскара Уайльда (зд. - перевод В. Чухно). В силу того, что русский язык любит окончания, при цитировании в текст были внесены незначительные изменения_


End file.
